<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>铠武同人－戒紘／紘戒：橙，夕阳 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420423">铠武同人－戒紘／紘戒：橙，夕阳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Gaim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>［表示有人想看这对就写了，但是我自己也分不清攻受！虽然我主要是戒紘党吧...于是请大家自己分～］</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>铠武同人－戒紘／紘戒：橙，夕阳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>戒斗有个不为人知的秘密，那就是做甜品，而且最擅长水果系。</p><p>其实也不能算是特意隐瞒的秘密，只是他觉得没有必要告诉别人。没有特意想要做给谁的意愿，单纯私下个人爱好，要说吃的话一般人都会去Charmant或者芭菲有名的Druperd。</p><p>戒斗独自去了Druperd，那是Beat Riders交换情报的地方。偶尔戒斗也不会和其他队员在一起，来这里吃个甜品享受片宁静。</p><p>只是显然这一天注定不宁静。当他浑然不知一屁股坐在自己喜欢的位置时，递过来的菜单却出自紘汰的手。两个人霎时一愣，那句“欢迎光临”也被紘汰硬生生吞入肚子里。</p><p>戒斗反应过来，自己被对方盯得很不爽。”怎么了？对客人盯着看干嘛？”讽刺完二话不说抽过来菜单。毕竟都进来了，也不能因为看到个人就拍屁股走人吧？</p><p>“呃…哦…欢迎光临…”紘汰是很想吐槽来着，但他此时穿着Druperd的制服，现在在临时打工。自己始终要记得，即使那个是戒斗但他也是客人！</p><p>戒斗点了他比较喜欢的一款，虽然店里人不算多，但紘汰行动起来却显得慌慌张张的。此时他发现老板不在，前台的妹子烨不见了踪影，只见紘汰一个人忙前忙后还不知道发生什么的对着客人道歉赔笑。</p><p>算了，管自己什么事？戒斗转回头拿出来杂志翻阅。但是，当他点的甜品送上来时，杂志差点从他手上掉来。如果说以前店里送上的圣诞宛如盛开的花朵，那么现在就是花掉在地上被踩烂的画面。</p><p>“这是什么？”戒斗声音瞬间变成零下摄氏几度。</p><p>“唔………你要的草莓巧克力花生碎圣代…”</p><p>“你哪只眼睛看到它像草莓巧克力花生碎圣代了？！”</p><p>“……对不起。”紘汰很直接诚挚的低头道歉。</p><p>戒斗发现紘汰满脸倦容，以往那股乐观的干劲已经被无奈包围。</p><p>但是发现戒斗不停射过来的目光，鸿汰似乎怕误会一样的赶忙解释：“这个是我做的！老板临时和进货那边出现问题于是去面谈了！所以是我——”</p><p>“怎么想都不可能是他做的吧。你的技术还真是不敢恭维。”戒斗冷哼了一声，勺子碰也没碰。虽然可以看出来紘汰努力让圣代变得好看而做出来努力，但是反而让材料混在一起一坨乱。</p><p>紘汰已经不去在意戒斗嫌弃的脸色，看了看周围没客人看过来，于是凑近戒斗小小声解释道，“老板本来说这个点客人不太多的，我一个人没问题。但是没想到就进来了一桌客人。后来半天他都回来，客人多起来，我只能按照食谱做了…”</p><p>虽然戒斗一脸“告诉我干嘛”的表情，但他多少理解紘汰苦着脸的理由，和刚才客人抱怨的情景。索性这个店大部分来的都是老顾客，所以大家多少宽宏大量一点。</p><p>“你也真敢做。”戒斗皱褶眉头做回位子上翘起腿。</p><p>“因为有几位客人说很想吃要等老板回来，但是他不回来…怕等久了…”</p><p>“你是笨蛋么？”戒斗无视被这句击中瞪大眼睛的对方，拿起来勺子舀了一口送入口中，“你都没切开…”本来切成小块的草莓没想到连刀了，而且没有去除底部的蒂，他就懒得吐槽了。其他，比如奶油打的不好，材料比例不对，等等戒斗看都看的看。</p><p>他放下了勺子，紘汰还没说什么就被客人叫走了。看来是等的太久，他们让紘汰送点水果蛋挞。紘汰本以为蛋挞有库存，结果发现唯一的一小盒刚才用完了…</p><p>没办法，紘汰再次操刀奋斗。可是削皮的水蜜桃太滑，直接飞到地上。橙子不光水要被挤光了，连皮带肉都要被削掉一大部分。</p><p>戒斗看着都想砸桌子，他抛下了才吃了两口的圣代走上前去。顺手取下一边备用的围裙系在腰间，不等紘汰多问，戒斗已经开始行动起来。</p><p>不光快速完美的完成步骤，必要时戒斗还会简单说明给紘汰听。比如怎么把水果削的美型，材料比例如何测量，怎么烘烤等等。</p><p>第一次看到那么擅长做甜品的戒斗，紘汰下巴都要掉地上了。他早忘记脸上因为自己失败溅到的汁水，半张着嘴眼睛直愣愣盯着戒斗手里的动作看，在他眼里那简直是艺术品。</p><p>结果戒斗以为紘汰很饿，毕竟盯着自己手里的食物半天了。无语叹气之下，他往紘汰张开的嘴里塞了一大块剩下来的橙子。</p><p>“唔——？”紘汰一愣吃了下去。</p><p>不过戒斗没注意到，而是很职业绅士的把蛋挞送给客人，赢得一片女性欢呼。</p><p>“戒斗你好厉害！”吞下甜甜的橙子，紘汰也忍不住欢呼起来，被戒斗白了一眼。</p><p>很快剩下的人也下了订单。看着愁大发的紘汰，戒斗抛下一句“欠我个人情”便接下了订单。</p><p>看着戒斗有顺序游刃有余的操刀，紘汰再次看呆。</p><p>“你傻站着干嘛，还不来帮忙？”戒斗狠狠瞪了一眼紘汰，紘汰忽悠后退了半步，毕竟此时的局面一边倒。戒斗递过去一把刀，“打下手，我教过你了吧？处理橙子还有切哈密瓜。”</p><p>“啊…啊………是！”回过神的紘汰赶紧帮起忙来。对于他来讲，根据戒斗的方法的确好了很多。外加送餐和收拾都归紘汰管，这是他擅长的领域，很快就清理干净。</p><p>等后来老板赶回来道歉时，惊奇的发现店里没有自己想的那么糟糕，反而看似一片和平。</p><p>“对不起！在那里无法妥协差点吵起来，都来不及打电话给你。倒是最开始收到了老客人抱怨的短信……后来倒是没有了……发生了什么？”老板一边机械性的说着，一边奇怪的回应笑着离开的客人。“看着大家似乎吃的……很满意？这是怎么回事？”</p><p>紘汰看向透过窗户被夕阳打红的空座位，上面摆放着空掉的圣诞杯子。</p><p>“因为有人来帮忙，出乎意料的奇迹。”</p><p>“哈？你何时那么文艺。”老板吐槽，但紘汰只是笑笑收拾了那张桌子。</p><p>看着手里的杯子，紘汰撇着嘴无奈的笑着，“明明化了，那么难吃就不用勉强吃吗。”虽然那个人已经离开了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>［表示有人想看这对就写了，但是我自己也分不清攻受！虽然我主要是戒紘党吧...于是请大家自己分～］</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>